


Demon Lake

by Chelsea_Leigh15



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea_Leigh15/pseuds/Chelsea_Leigh15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book two in the Children of Time series. With Sebastian, Aurelia, Kaleb and Amalia starting families, that leaves Freddie, Zayn, Astrid and Estiree to have adventures on their own. With new enemies and a pack of Alphas in their way, it's not going to be plain sailing. There's also James joining them in these adventures along with Freddie's god brother Giovanni. Let the danger and hilarity begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

]| DEMON LAKE |[ 

[PRO.]

|\| a new pack member - estiree's return - two new additions |/| 

warning(s): swearing. hyperactiveness on gio's part. feels.

dedication: to my lovely sweeties - you know who you ;3

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

[PRO.]

Freddie needed a distraction and, for him, said distraction came in the form of his god brother. Giovanni was the one to cheer him up when the two were younger and it excited him when it was announced that the two would be attending the same sixth form. Not only that but they would be having classes together. Giovanni was not only creative and good with computers but loved anything to do with machinery. That was how the two had bonded. 

When they were younger the two of them would drool over different makes of cars. Aurelia would scowl at their antics in the background hating the idea of them trying to hug some poor businessman's (or woman's) car. It was utterly ridiculous as she always said. 

Freddie had missed Aurelia and her remarks. When his parents went to visit her, he was hesitant to go along with them. He told them he needed to find Estiree so the two had left without him. A part of him wanted to visit to distract him but the other would have been guilty that he abandoned the search for his girlfriend. Coach Saxon hadn't been sympathic with his quest and told him to continue practice once he wasn't being such a pansy.

Giovanni was, unexpectedly, the one to pull him away from his misery. His friend had invited him to his new house and pulled him upstairs to show him his newest collection of posters.

“This is a vintage Rolls Royce,” he was currently pointing out. The dark grey walls made the poster look more colourful. That might have been Giovanni's aim all this time. “You should have seen Bertie's face when I bought it. He was like 'boy, that car is the most vilest thing I've ever laid eyes'.” That was an awful impression of his little brother.

“I don't sound like that at all!” Alberto protested from his doorway. The twelve year old was wearing his trademark white shirt and a sweater over it. Today he had chosen a green one which went surprisingly well his chinos. Alberto eyed the two and scoffed. “When are you two going to appreciate the clothes on your backs instead of throwing anything together?”

“Bertie, we can't be as fabulous as you. There has to be a balance of fashionistas and fashion offends. Now, Fred here, balances us.” He pointed to Freddie who was wearing a grey winter sweater and dark jeans. His black loafers were currently downstairs in the shoe rack. Giovanni was wearing a redneck shirt over a white t-shirt and jeans. “See, he's the neutral one in this fashion war.”

“What? I'm not even apart of this fashion war!” Freddie protested, glaring between the di Vinci brothers. “And what I have said about you calling me Fred?” He spun around on Giovanni who flinched.

“Chill man, it's just clothes that we must wear everyday to fit in the crowds.”

“That's what you think.” Alberto frowned looking insulted before disappearing down the hallway.

“You should really shut that door, Gio.” Freddie told him, sitting on his friend's bed. Giovanni flopped down on his chair and shrugged.

“Mum'sundertheimpressionimgay.” He mumbled in one breath. Freddie eyed him utter confusion as his friend's cheeks coloured which was more worrying. “Fine! Mum seems to think that I'm gay. I mean, me! I've liked girls since I knew of their existence.”

“Well, you never know. Mothers seem to have this sixth sense that no one won't understand.” Giovanni frowned at that.

“Doesn't that mean Aurelia will have this sixth sense too?” Freddie gulped, it would be much more worse for her too. Werewolves were pretty moody without parenthood challenging them. “Dude, what's it like being an uncle?”

“The baby isn't here yet so I don't know.” Freddie didn't know how he would behave when the baby was here. Would the child even like him or hate him? That was what had frightened him.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“What are you doing?” Isaac screamed as his cousin began to untie an unconscious Estiree.

“We've got what we needed, it's time to let her go.” Kadar explained as he lifted her up and carried her away from the blonde. Using his vortex manipulator, he disappeared from the warehouse.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Estiree woke up in a place she vaguely remembered. The forest where she was first captured. She stared around and pulled at her torn clothes as she limped forwards. The blonde stared around herself once more, wishing someone she trusted was around.

“Esti?” A familiar voice called her. Estiree turned to see the large figure of her cousin. “What happened to you?”

“James... I...” She croaked before collapsing onto the forest floor. The wolf moved forward and lifted his cousin into his arms. Although his expression remained blank, the look of fear reached his eyes. 

“What did they do to you?”

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“Welcome to the family, Amity and Ryker!” Riley and Joseph cheered at their grandchildren. The two babies were a week apart but the two were currently eyeing each other. Amalia was resting in bed, looking exhausted. The doctors were running some tests just in case. Kaleb was by her side, holding onto her hand.

“Please be okay so you can meet Amity.” He whispered soothingly. Kaleb kissed her hand in reassurance.

“She'll be okay,” Autumn announced after her assessment. “All she needs is some rest and I'm prescribing her some antibiotics along with some inhalers. For now, she's asthmatic and I am not sure how long she'll be like that.” She then left the room for the family to bond.

“Say hello to Auntie Astrid,” Astrid cooed to little Amity, taking her niece into her arms. Astrid had a leather jacket on and a vortex manipulator around her wrist. She was very secretive what she did nowadays.

“How's work?” Joseph asked, eyeing her in suspicious. She had never mentioned her new job but there again, no one really knew about his. The two had a mutual understanding now.

“I can tell you there was slime involved and it's just training even if they're introducing me to someone this week. I'll be getting a partner apparently.” She didn't look happy about that and everyone knew to keep their distance. Freddie and Aurelia were in the corner talking quietly.

“I'm sorry, sis, I shouldn't have let my misery interfere with us.”

“No, no. I've been selfish, your hearts were breaking and I wanted you to drop that.” Aurelia sighed sadly before glancing over to Ryker. “My son has to meet his Auntie Esti when she comes back.” Suddenly Freddie's phone rang and he answered it, leaving the room.

“Hunter, is there any news?”

“Yep. The good news is we've found her and, sadly, the bad news is she's unconscious. You need to get here asap. Say goodbye to the others and come along straight away.”

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Prologue. END.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•


	2. First chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A face from James' past shows up. Giovanni starts to question a lot of things about himself. Astrid is introduced to Frank Taylor, her flirtatious French partner...

]| DEMON LAKE |[ 

[1ST CHAP.]

|\| esti's & astrid's big change - frank taylor, the flirtatious rogue - gio & zayn, love or hate? |/| 

warning(s): swearing. hyperactiveness on gio's part. feels.

dedication: to my lovely sweeties - you know who you ;3

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

[1ST CHAP.]

Freddie and Giovanni said their goodbyes promptly before leaving the hospital. Giovanni was the only one who could drive Freddie to the Haynes household since he was the only one with a drivers' license. Giovanni, unfortunately, was borrowing his mother's chick wagon. The yellow and pink wagon was a funny sight for the Time Lord. He smirked as the two got in.

“Dude, you need to get yourself your own set of wheels.” Giovanni grumbled his reply. “What was that? Come on, man, you called me at two o'clock in the morning to tell me you've passed your driving test. You were absolutely pissed too.”

“I'm waiting for Grandpa Claude to visit. Apparently he has a celebratory gift for me.” Freddie instantly knew that Giovanni was holding out for a car. “It would be so freaking cool to own a jeep, you know? I'd pay for the insurance and maintenance by myself.”

“Gio, I doubt your grandpa would allow that. He's not the kind to let his grandchildren pay for anything.” Freddie could still picture Claude and Frank having an argument to do with that.

“I'm not Frank though am I? I'm my own person and Grandpa Claude respects that.” Does he? Freddie thought in amusement. The alien doubted that Mr. Saunders would actually back down without a fight.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“Where is she?” Freddie asked in a way of a greeting. Hunter was the one to welcome them inside since he had a spare key from James.

“On their way still. It takes a few hours to get from our forest retreat on foot.”

“James didn't take his car?” Freddie moaned, taking a seat down on the sofa. He didn't want to wait for a moment longer, he needed to see if Estiree was okay and then apologise to Aurelia when he got the chance. Freddie was too wrapped up on his girlfriend going missing to help his twin out. His worry had threatened his most important relationship. The one that was meant to have the strongest of bonds. Whatever happened to them?

“Fred,” Giovanni's voice cut him out of his daydream, making him look up to the doorway. James entered the living room carrying the unconscious form of Estiree. Freddie was the first one to spring from his seat and run up to the pair. James glared at the Time Lord.

“Out of my way, Song.” Freddie stood to the side and allowed the wolf to place Estiree onto the couch. He then turned to the two boys. “Whose he?” He barked, glaring at Giovanni.

“This? He's Giovanni - I'm sure he's been mentioned in passing.”

“Not really. No.” Giovanni's jaw dropped at that, looking insulted. James ignored him and got his phone out. He dialled someone's number and placed it against his ear. “I've finally found her,” he said after waiting for Mason to pick up the phone. “She's unconscious though. I think something happened.”

“Do you know what?” Mason asked, hope being evident in his hope.

“No but I will find out who did this and what exactly happened to her.” Giovanni and Freddie traded frightened looks at the notion. That didn't sound good.

“I'll be right over. Text me if she wakes up.” There was a beep telling James that Mason was on the move. Freddie stared sadly at Estiree. James pocketed his phone and stared down at his cousin.

“She looks so peaceful,” Freddie sighed sadly. Any thoughts he was having earlier had been replaced with Estiree. He had too many questions and he didn't know where to start. The Time Lord smoothed a hand over the blonde's bruises on her arms. An orange glow emitted from the hand and the bruises seemed to vanish in seconds.

“Fred, you should use your regeneration powers when she's awake.” Giovanni advised him.

“Even though I hate your friend, he's right.” James agreed. “That way, she's aware that she's been healed. Do you want her to believe she was having a horrid nightmare?” Freddie removed his hand and blushed.

“Sorry,” he mumbled bashfully as Estiree stirred.

“Freddie?” She groaned, her eyes flickering open. Freddie immediately hugged her as James pulled out his phone to text Mason. “Be careful,” she whispered softly. Freddie pulled away and gently stroked her cheek.

“We've been so worried.”

“Sorry,” she mumbled softly. “Kill your cousin for me.” That had Freddie laughing bitterly. At least she was okay, he had told himself. “I feel like hell and you've already healed some of my bruises.”

“I couldn't help myself,” Freddie blushed once more making Estiree giggle. It was a sound that rarely left her lips. She slowly sat up and kissed his lips.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“Right, now we've got your training out of the way, it is time to meet your partner. With your partner, you'll get access to higher level vaults and files but only when you're with him.” Officer Kane addressed Astrid slowly which bored her. Astrid also noted that her partner was male too. Oh great, she thought sarcastically. “Follow me and we'll go meet him now.” She followed him into a meeting room. She never thought she would hate the colour white until she entered that room. Astrid glanced around the blindingly white room and mentally grumbled.

“Holmes, this is Agent Frances Taylor.” Kane pointed out to the young man who was leaning against one of the sickingly white walls. Taylor, that his surname, looked to be slightly older than her but he still seemed young. “Taylor, this is our newest recruit Agent Astrid Holmes. I want you to keep an eye out and train her in your area of expertise.”

“Kane, you know I'm not suited to be babysitting ze latest recruits.”

“What was that? Watch your -”

“Now, children.” Kane frowned between the two. Frank was wearing his lovable smirk and Astrid's nostrils were flared. This was going to be the start of a beautiful partnership. “You need to get along because you'll be working together for life. Whether you like it or not.”

“Officer Kane gets on my nerves at times.” Frank announced as soon as the latter was out of the room. Astrid noted, with a small blush, the French accent Frank was using. “'Least you don't 'ave to work ze ol' man,” he added with a grin. “'Ow old are ya, Miss Holmes?”

“Eighteen,” she bluntly replied. “What about you, Monsieur Taylor?”

“Me?” Frank chuckled lightly. “I'm twenty-three and I insist on being called Frank. Only my papa gets the right to be called Monsieur. 'Sides, I grew up in France and I was born in Britain.”

“That's a five year gap,” she noted trying to play the stubborn card. You weren't supposed to form an intimate relationship with your partner were you? “Frank, right because Frances doesn't aid your masculinity. I don't care where you were born, that's not very relevant.” She folded her arms, showing just how stubborn she could get.

“What a stubborn little flower you are. You 'as a pretty exterior but a very 'ard interior.” Frank winked at her and Astrid couldn't help but love that. He was cheeky and she found it strangely cute. She snorted.

“Don't you just know it?” It was rhetorical question and he seemed to know it. “Look, let's just get this briefing over with so I can't do some actual work.”

“A lady after my own 'art,” he grinned sweetly.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

There was to be a pack meeting after Riley had given Sebastian and Aurelia the puppy-eyed expression. It was creepy how he managed to pull it off. That was how Giovanni got his first taste of being a human in a supernatural world. Freddie needed a ride there and he had offered. Even if it was the pink chick wagon that his mother own.

“Freddie, why are you friends with a gay guy?” Zayn Hudson questioned as he was helped into the wagon by the latter. “Not that I care but it sets your masculinity down a lot.”

“Hey!” Giovanni protested with a glare. This was the first time he had met the Demon and he was already hating the guy. If it wasn't for his good looks, Giovanni would have shoved him out. He paused. He didn't think what he thought. Shaking it off, he glanced into the rear-view mirror to look at Zayn's mesmerising beard. God, it was so -

“This my mum's car!” He added, feeling his cheeks heat up. Giovanni didn't think that ridiculous beard was sexy as hell. No way in hell. Which was fitting now that he thought about it, Zayn being a Demon and all.

“Whatever you say, man.” Zayn shot him a fucking sex- fucking annoying smirk, Giovanni corrected himself gripping onto the steering wheel.

“Is everything okay, Gio?” Freddie shot his friend a confused look. The hyperactive teen's face was bright red, right down to his ears. Fidgeting in his seat, Giovanni shook his head in denial.

“I'm okay, mate. I'm not questioning my sexuality right now. No way in hell!” Freddie raised an eyebrow in absolute shock. He just didn't say that. Zayn snorted from the back seat. “Be quiet back that or else I'll leave you out on the road!”

“Cute. The sexuality frustrated boy is having trouble there.”

“One more word, bas -”

“Shut up, both you.” Freddie ground out in utter annoyance. This was embarrassing. “Gio, watch the road!” It was too late as Giovanni came to a sudden halt and a female was standing before the chick wagon. She moved over to the drivers' side and knocked on the window. Giovanni rolled down his window.

“I'm a little lost. You don't mind helping me get to my destination?” She batted her eyelashes sweetly. Giovanni immediately opened one of the doors for her muttering a shy 'sure'. “Thanks. I'm Martha, by the way. Martha Jones.” She smirked as she got into the chick wagon. Martha could feel the tension between the driver and the back seat passenger, she couldn't wait to cause some havoc.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Chapter 1. END.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•


	3. Second chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is humiliated, Zayn gets a visitor and he has a girlfriend?

]| DEMON LAKE |[ 

[2ND CHAP.]

|\| james' humiliation - a visitor for zayn - noelle tate is dating who? |/| 

warning(s): swearing. hyperactiveness on gio's part. feels.

dedication: wifey! <3

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

[2ND CHAP.]

“James is that -”

“Yes,” the latter cut through Sebastian's question. He felt really queasy as he watched her slide out of the chick wagon. What the hell was she doing here? He then saw Giovanni and his nostrils flared. James lunged forward and grabbed the hyperactive teen's shoulders. “Are you trying to ruin my life by bringing that piece of shit here?”

“It's nice to see you too, James.” Martha grinned softly from behind the pair. He let go of the teen and turned to glare at her. “I still see you're as violent as ever.”

“I see you're still a bitch, Martha.”

“And why would that be?” She pouted slightly. How was Giovanni meant to know that the two were not only neighbours but had a pretty beat up past?

“What are you doing here?” Sebastian ground out, glaring at the girl before them. Martha didn't shudder at the Alpha's tone but merely smirked.

“So I can't visit my parents without being questioned? My, Seb I thought that being an Alpha would give you a brain.” His nostrils flared as Aurelia stood by him, glaring at Martha. “Awes, he found himself a she-Alpha too. Be careful, kid, the Haynes brothers like to mess up people's lives.”

“How many times must I tell you, Martha? I was a kid and I did some pretty stupid things back then.” Martha laughed at James' words.

“Don't come up with such bull shit! Don't worry, you'll understand what it's like to have people turn against you.” Her eyes suddenly glowed a bright pink as her gaze glared over to James. She raised her hand and blew faery dust at him. He blinked as the dust hit his face. “All of your loved ones; friends, family and your darling lover shall turn against you. The spell shall start in twenty-four hours and shall last only when your greatest enemies think to help you.” With that done, Martha disappeared into a house next the Haynes'.

“What was that about and was that who I think it was?” Riley was standing in the front door as everyone stared at his eldest son in awe.

“Dad, I think a Faery just cursed James.” Sebastian spoke up, finally tearing his gaze away from his brother. Riley frowned slightly. Faeries could be a pain in the backside when it came to curses.

“Why do people always trying to ruin my life? Well, get your arses in here so we can devise a plan.”

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“There's no loop holes,” Giovanni sighed in defeat after hacking U.N.I.T's archives. He leaned back in his seat as everyone else glared at him. James included.

“I thought you knew what you were doing?” He growled making Giovanni jump. The teenager turned the computer around and pointed to it's screen.

“I did and look here, sourwolf! It clearly states in black and white that only the Faery who casted it can break this curse. Now tell me, do you think that Martha will be willing to do that??” James leaned forward and read the text on the screen. Sebastian was looking over his shoulder.

“Doesn't Gio helping count as 'shall last only when your greatest enemies think to help you.' That's what Martha said.” He looked over to Mason and Estiree for help. Mason shrugged his answer, Faeries weren't his area of expertise.

“We'll just have to wait it out until sun raise. If that means only Gio, and whoever, can help you then I'm sorry.” Estiree's tone was sad which meant she felt sorry for him. James sat back, looking sorrowful about the whole idea. “Well, if all else fails, you could just apologise to Martha.”

“Apologise? I did, Esti. A lot of times and she threw them back into my face.” Everyone gave him sympathic looks. They had to wait to see if Giovanni helping him out really stopped it before it happened.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Zayn was tired from the pack meeting. He hoped that his cousin wasn't actually cursed. Although he didn't see eye to eye with the man yet, he found that woman creepy. Zayn said goodnight to his grandmother and father before going into his bedroom.

“Hey Zayn.” A voice greeted him, making him jump. Zayn switched on the light and closed his door, locking it. He then turned to his guest.

“Holy crap, Isaac, you can't do that to a person.” Isaac smirked from his seat, satisfied by the Demon's reaction. He leaned forward in his seat and waited. The blonde blinked over to Zayn.

“Uh, this is where you dive into my arms and snog the living daylights out of me.” Isaac pouted, looking rejected.

“Ah, right.” Zayn walked over to him and pecked the blonde's lips. Isaac tried to pull the Demon into him but the brunette backed away, and sat down on his bed.

“What's wrong? The plan went along beautiful. There's no need to look so glum.” Zayn's eyes darkened and Isaac flinched. “What's wrong?”

“You,” he spat, his tone darkening. “You nearly killed Esti and you expect me to have sex with you! You, you...” Zayn growled standing up and began to pace his room. “You have no morals inside of there, do you? All you ever cared about was Freddie and you were only using me to get rid of Esti!” He ran his hands through his dark locks. “This all makes sense now. I'll never be better than him, will I? I'll always be second best and...”

“Zayn?”

“I can't deal with that, Isaac!” He finally shouted, not caring if anyone heard him. “I used Aurelia and Astrid and now I know how they felt. You don't get how much my heart has been breaking these past few months.” Zayn waved his cane. “This. This is all you're fault that I'm a fucking cripple!”

“You don't mean that.” Isaac stood up and tried to wrap his arms around the other male. Zayn shoved him away just as his door slammed open.

“What the hell's going on here?” Geoffrey screamed, glaring at the blonde who was on the floor. Isaac grinned.

“Nothing much. I was trying to collect one of my prizes. It looks as though it'll have to be another day.” He licked his lips, looking over to Zayn seductively. “You will be mine once more along with Freddie.” With that said, Isaac pressed a button on his wrist device and disappeared.

“Zayn, what happened?” Geoffrey walked over to his son and tried to comfort him. The teenager shrugged him off. “What's wrong?”

“I can't deal with this okay?” He walked over to his wardrobe and grabbed a suitcase. Zayn began to fill it with clothes. “I'm going to the boarding house at school to clear my head. It's not your fault that I let him steal my heart.” He stared down at his clothes and sniffled, a single tear rolling from his eye.

“That's alright, son. Just take your time.” Geoffrey gave his son a sad smile. He wasn't sure how to comfort Zayn because he hadn't dealt with this kind of heartbreak.

“No, it's alright. Dad, before I leave, I must tell you something.” Zayn zipped up his bag. “I'm...” Geoffrey waited for the words he had been longing to hear from his son. “I'm seeing someone. I mean, someone new. She's a lot different from Isaac, she really is.”

“Oh,” he sounded a bit disappointed. “I mean oh! That's brilliant son.” Geoffrey thought he should shoot himself as he left the room. He had been expecting Zayn to say something else but he guessed this was how he coped.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“You know how I'm against gossip?” Amalia began as she fed her daughter. Aurelia looked from her son who she was changing. That meant she had the blonde's full attention. “Well at school yesterday I saw Noelle Tate holding hands with a boy.”

“Well, that does strike me as odd. Tate doesn't seem to type to date.” Even as she said that Aurelia knew her mother would scold her. That was her cousin after all. “Whose hand was she holding?”

“That's the best bit; it was Zayn's.” Aurelia nearly dropped her talcum powder at Amalia's words. Her eyes widened as she laughed in disbelief.

“No way! Surely she knows that Zayn isn't into girls?” Amalia wearily eyed her. “He was confused with Astrid and I. We forgave him for it.”

“I just couldn't believe my eyes though. Zayn was eyeing Gio the other day so it seemed so odd.” Aurelia nodded in agreement. It did seem odd indeed.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“So, how long must I play your girlfriend for? Surely you want to tell people the truth.” Noelle had only been 'dating' Zayn for about three weeks and already she was getting sick of it. She was happy when North had came out to the world. He was bisexual, though, so he could get away with dating boys or girls. “I bet it's biting you inside.”

“You're not getting bored of this are you? I thought it would help you with your acting.” Noelle smiled at his words. He did have a point. “Look, I could always find -”

“Look, here comes Aspen and Gio. Let's get this double date out of the way.” Zayn's eyes widened. She set this up, didn't she? Noelle looked at him innocently.

“What's wrong?”

“I thought Freddie and Esti were coming?” She explained that the pair were busy with their school work. Since they were behind due to Estiree's disappearance, the two were cramming it in for this year. Estiree was repeating sixth form which meant Zayn had to deal with her. Not only was she studying medicine but she was studying psychology too.

“I did not arrange this,” Giovanni protested as he and his date stopped before the other two. Zayn had to admit that those jeans Giovanni was wearing was not helping him at all. They were tight and empathised something he would rather not think about right now.

“But ball room dancing is such fun!” Giovanni's date complained. It turned out that Noelle was friends with Aspen (that was the girl's name) since they were little. The two even squealed their greetings. The boys shot each other a neutral stare. Fear. Giovanni had two left feet and was extremely clumsy. Zayn was quite a fine dancer but feared he would far too distracted by Giovanni's bum in those tight jeans.

“Welcome to the same-gender couples night.” A familiar voice greeted them. Well, to Giovanni the voice was familiar. He looked over to see his uncle standing there.

“Uncle Jules?” His jaw dropped open especially when Jacob, his uncle's partner, came out from the back with a cassette player. What were they doing there?

“Ah, my nephew Gio's here!” Julian's eyes sparkled in excitement. “Oh, and hello Zayn! Zayn's one of my top students,” he gushed affectionately. Jacob sent the latter a sour glare. “Perhaps you can pair up with my nephew and show him how it's done?”

“It's a same-gender dance.” Aspen explained before taking Noelle's hand. The two giggled as they spun around together. That was until Jacob walked over to tell them to have a bit more elegance.

“Pooey! Uncle Jacob you're no fun at all.” Zayn heard Noelle protest before he nervously glanced at Giovanni.

“We might as well get this over with.” Zayn told him and Giovanni glared at the ground, kicking his foot to the other. His hands came out of his pockets as he walked over. “I'll lead,” Zayn told him and Giovanni nearly tripped over his feet.

“What?”

“Just so I can teach you. Once you've mastered it, I'll let you lead.” Giovanni opened his mouth to protest but Zayn hand placed a hand on his hip and placed Giovanni's on his shoulder. He then held his free hand in his. “Now, watch our feet and I'll count for us.” Giovanni breathed out into his ear.

“We're too close.” He protested and Zayn rolled his eyes resisting the urge to chuckle. The Demon then began to show Giovanni how to move his feet properly. Zayn didn't even complain when the other male stood on his toes a few times. He also had to resist the urge to chuckle when Giovanni swore every time he did that.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Chapter 2. END.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•


	4. Third chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn becomes obsessed with Giovanni, chaos pursues...

]| DEMON LAKE |[ 

[3RD CHAP.]

|\| gio's good & bad day - martha strikes again - zayn becomes a lovestruck puppy |/| 

warning(s): swearing. hyperactiveness on gio's part. feels.

dedication: to my lovely sweeties - you know who you are ;3

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

[3RD CHAP.]

 

“I'm so happy right now that I could eat a horse!” Giovanni announced stuffing his face with curly fries. His mother, who had cooked the meal, playfully glared at him as Freddie chuckled.

“Not Old Winkles!” She warned and her son choked in regret.

“Holy fudge cakes! I forgot about him - that beautiful stallion you had when you were by age.” Giovanni swallowed his food before crying out dramatically. “I am so sorry, Mother's childhood friend and first love!”

“Gio, you're too loud.” Alberto protested from his seat. Lilac checked the time and placed two addaril tablets in front of Giovanni. He eyed them before taking them.

“He's loud because he's over tired,” she frowned in response to Alberto's protest. She collected the dinner plates and placed them into the sink. “I don't want him waking us up tonight. Don't play video games all night boys. I can't stand it.”

“Nah, I'll be on the phone to Aspen all night,” Giovanni announced with a smile. Lilac ran a hand through his hair.

“Don't run up our phone bill, boy. I still remember the last time your father had an heart attack. Not a pretty sight.” Her son ducked away from her hand, still smiling.

“Don't worry, I'll be using Fred's phone mama.” The latter shot him a horrid look.

“No way, man, not after I over ran my phone bill. Mum grounded me for two months and banned me from seeing you during that time.” Giovanni pouted which Freddie thought didn't suit him at all. Instead he pulled out his phone and his eyes widened at the amount of text messages he had. “Gio, we need to go.”

“Go where?” Lilac questioned using her best police officer tone. It scared people when she used it.

“Uh... Aurelia, she needs a babysitter asap because Seb's had an accident so she needs to go the hospital!” Freddie lied in panic. He just hoped that Aurelia would forgive him for it. “And Gio's the only one who can put Ryker to sleep when his parents are away.”

“Is this true?” She eyed her son who nodded his head.

“Yeah. Ryker loves my jokes a lot,” Giovanni smirked slightly. The hyperactive teen was a better liar than Freddie. “Plus I need to drive him there don't I? He can't take his bike to other side of town at this time of night.”

“I suppose not and I'd hate to have another argument with Cordelia. Believe it or not, I tolerate her for Chas and arguing with her would only upset him.” Lilac simply treated Chastity like a long lost brother. 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“Dude, I have a bad feeling about this.” Giovanni announced as soon as he parked his mother's chick wagon in front of the old building. The building being a burnt down family home. No one knew who lived there or how it happened but it scared the hell out of Giovanni.

“I needed back up and you're the only who can drive.” Freddie told him, getting out of the wagon. Giovanni followed with a groan.

“Why do I get the feeling that you're Batman and I'm Robin?” Freddie paused before the front door and glared at his friend. He had to ask questions at the most inappropriate of times.

“What?”

“Why can't I be Batman for a while? It's only fair.” Freddie eyed his god brother up and down with a frown.

“No one's Batman, Gio.” He finally told him seriously, grabbing the door handle. Giovanni wasn't going to let this slide and Freddie knew that more than anyone else. He must have seen this coming.

“Not even some of the time.”

“No... Look, let's just go in there and save the day like normal people do.” Giovanni, who normally have a good pun in return, groaned in frustration and shoved past the Time Lord. He stormed into the house and saw the form of Zayn laying on the ground. Stood around him was James, Hunter and two people he had never seen before.

“You took your time,” a female's voice chorused slamming the door shut. Stood by the door was none other than Martha Jones. The Faery didn't look pleased at all. She moved forward and jabbed at Giovanni's neck, sending him on top of Zayn.

“Get him off of me,” the Demon complained, his limps not moving. That made Freddie worry. What did they do to him? He guessed the same had just happened to Giovanni.

“Oh, I don't know Zayn,” Kadar smirked from his seat. “I think you two make a great pair.” Isaac shot his cousin a glare before moving forward and rolling Giovanni onto his back. He kept the two close though.

“I wish I could harm painfully,” he spat standing up. Freddie glared at Isaac.

“What's the meaning of this?”

“Well, I'm just here for my prized treasures Freddie.” Isaac ran a hand over the other male's cheek. Freddie slapped his hand away and Isaac frowned tilting his head. “Are you still playing that game? Martha.”

“I know, blondie.” The Faery stepped forward and glared down at the pair paralysed on the ground. She smirked. “A special trick of mine. I can paralysed anyone - anything - for twenty-four hours. Since James here got off the curse lightly, I thought who else I could punishment for his crimes against women. Then I remembered you,” she pointed down at Giovanni. “How many high security computer systems how you hacked into recently?”

“And don't lie,” Kadar added for her. “I tracked your IP address after paying U.N.I.T a little visit. You can't imagine how simple it is to break into their 'secure' facility undetected. Especially with a vortex manipulator and psychic paper.” He nodded over to Martha. “Do it now.”

Freddie, James and Hunter all stepped forward but Isaac waved his hand and two males stepped out of the shadows with Kadar standing up. He held a gun directly in front of James in a frightening manner. The two were equal in physical stature.

“One more step and I'll kill the two instead. I'm not sure your mummies and daddies will love that,” Isaac threatened, holding his own gun over the paralysed pair. The three stepped back and Isaac smirked. “Good doggies. Now where were we? Ah, yes. Martha?” The Faery knelt down in front of Giovanni, a smirk firmly on her lips. She ran a hand over his cheek.

“So young,” she mused in sicking affection. “Too bad that I don't give a fuck about your youth.” Martha sprinkled faery dust over the teen. “When you next awake the person you seem to hate the most shall become really affectionate - no, no. They'll become obsessed with you, and when I say obsessed, I mean they'll be so in love with you.” The smirk widened along her lips. “The spell shall only break when I feel like it. Or however else it can break which, I'm afraid, can't tell. If I did, that would ruin the fun. Would -”

“Martha, you can go now.” Isaac told her, his tone impatient. The Faery huffed straightening up. She sent him and Kadar a smirk before morphing back into her true form. Looking like a floating light bulb that glowed bright pink, she flew outside of the house.

“Now all we need is Mr. Hudson and Freddie coming with us. Then we'll leave you all alone, can you do that for us?” Kadar raised his gun to rest against James' temple. “Wait,” he turned to gun so it was by Hunter's head instead. James flinched violently. “Ah, to be in love must a curse in disguise.” He mused, fingering the trigger. “Should or shouldn't -”

“Not so fast!” A loud voice called after a load pop. Kadar and Isaac saw a young woman and man, dressed in black, in the middle of the room. The man was holding a gun and the woman was using a device to scan over Giovanni and Zayn.

“Faery magic,” she confirmed. Freddie smirked when he recognised her. It was Astrid. They were saved! “It should wear off in the morning.” She then dropped her device, chewing her lip as she raised her hands. Men in ninja-like uniform filed into the room.

“My cane,” Zayn muttered his eyes flickering over to said object a few feet away from him. The male that had come with Astrid, scoffed. “It's more than a cane, prat!” 

“Astrid,” Frank nodded before punching one of Isaac's and Kadar's henchmen. Astrid ducked away from a kick and grabbed Zayn's cane. She pulled the handle and it came off to reveal a long blade.

“A sword. Really, Zayn?” Astrid rolled her eyes and moved elegantly as she stabbed one of the masked men. If Zayn could smirk, he would. James slapped the gun out of Skylar's hand and punched his lights out. Both Hunter and Freddie followed suit.

Giovanni and Zayn both watched helplessly as the others fought with their enemies. Isaac and Kadar melted back to a wall in utter shock.

“I know this is inappropriate but do you find me attractive?” Giovanni randomly asked trying to distract himself from the violence happening around them. Zayn's eyes flickered over him and he pondered the question.

“Yep,” he decided quietly.

“Do you want to straighten it out for a second?” Someone flew over them and crashed through one of the walls.

“Nope.” He replied just as the group were finished. Astrid and Frank both turned on Isaac and Kadar. They both held up their hands as the sword and gun was aimed at them.

“It's them,” she confirmed and Frank held up some handcuffs.

“Kadar Cosmos Song and Isaac Jacquard Saunders you're under arrest for over fifty crimes in the entire universe. How do you plead?” Astrid slid her gaze to him. He had smudged up his words. “I mean, what do you have to say?” Both Isaac and Kadar smirked, holding each other's hand.

“Goodbye,” they chorused together and Isaac reached over to press at his cousin's wrist device. They disappeared with a pop and the two agents groaned.

“There's always next time,” Freddie offered in sympathy picking up his paralysed god brother. “I can't take him home like this. Plus I told Auntie Lilac we were at Aurelia's.”

“Your sister's gonna kill you both.” James told them bluntly and lifted Zayn up with ease. Astrid put his cane back together before passing it over to Hunter.

“We need to report back. You lot get home safely,” she eyed them sternly before grabbing Frank's arm and the two disappeared. James looked between Freddie and Giovanni, an angry expression upon his face.

“You can go to Esti's flat. Luckily she has the room. I'll drive, now where's the keys?” There was reluctance in James' voice and Freddie immediately knew why. The chick wagon wasn't an ideal mode of transport for a masculine werewolf. Giovanni eyed Freddie willing him to just do it. The Time Lord reached into his god brother's pocket and fished out the keys.

“Here. We'll put them in the back with a blanket on them. I don't think anyone wants to see two bodies whilst we head there.” James nodded and, once outside, he lifted Zayn into the back and then did the same with Giovanni since he was the tallest.

“Why don't you get your car, di Vinci?” He grumbled before pulling the blanket over them. James turned to Freddie. “Let's get out of here before those guys wake up.”

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“Just ring Aurelia and ask her to cover for you.” Estiree told her boyfriend after he had put Zayn and Giovanni into her spare bedroom. She poured them a glass of wine and was now sat on the sofa, her eyes glued to a black and white French film. Freddie admired her taste in movies. She had to be unique.

“I hope she doesn't kill me.”

“Nah, she won't kill you. She'll kill Giovanni twice,” her smile made him shudder. Estiree made an effort around Freddie's god brother but it was apparent that she disliked him. Even now. “Call her,” she repeated holding up her telephone. The house phone might have been the better idea.

“Okay,” he sighed giving up. Freddie took the phone, kissing Estiree on the lips. “You owe me for this.” The blonde merely eyed him seductively as a response.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

A pair of soft and wet lips woke Giovanni up the next morning. He moaned softly and began to push back until he remembered what had happened last night. The hyperactive teen shoved the person away and dived off the bed to eye his attacker.

“Zayn!” Giovanni yelled wiping furiously at his wet lips. The latter grabbed his cane (Estiree had put on his side of the bed) and walked over to him. He cupped Giovanni's cheek, his eyes dark with lust.

“Yes, my darling Giovanni.”

“Freddie!” The latter screamed, grabbing at the door handle. Suddenly the door opened pushing Giovanni on top of Zayn and onto the floor. Zayn nuzzled his neck and kissed inside the crook. Giovanni failed to shove him away again.

“Oh my god!” Estiree exclaimed, covering her mouth which was formed in an amused grin. What it looked like to Freddie and her, Giovanni would never know. “At least we know whose obsessed with Giovanni.”

“I'm sure Zayn secretly wanted this to happen anyway.” Freddie announced before pulling the latter off the floor. He passed the Demon his cane as Giovanni scrambled behind the bed.

“Keep him away from me!” He screamed, holding onto the edge of the bed for dear life. Both Estiree and Freddie eyed him amusement.

“As much as I find this amusing, I'll go and brew a potion. I don't think I can stand Giovanni's screaming.” The blonde left the room and into the room across the hallway. Freddie explained it was her potion room and dragged a protesting Zayn with him.

“I can't leave my love,” he pushed out of Freddie's arms and dived onto Giovanni.

“Get him off me!” The hyperactive protested with a moan.

“Bring him with you,” Freddie commanded of his god brother. Giovanni somehow managed to stand up and awkwardly grabbed at Zayn's hand.

“Awe,” the Demon squeezed it and gladly followed Giovanni into the potion room. Estiree instructed Zayn to take a seat. He did as he was told pulling a helpless Giovanni onto his lap. The blonde eyed them as she set to work.

“Luckily I have a recipe that will reverse this and it only takes a matter of minutes.” Giovanni and Freddie watched her in awe as she crushed and chopped an assortment of ingredients. She then added them into a cauldron and mixed them together making them boil.

“What's this?” A frighteningly giggly Zayn questioned once Estiree was done. His cousin had passed him a cup of the pinkish liquid.

“Strawberry milkshake,” she lied. The lie easily rolled off her tongue and Zayn took it. He downed the drink and everyone watched him carefully. His darkened eyes went back to their usual colour. Zayn's gaze turned onto Giovanni and his cheeks went red.

“Get off,” he spat to the hyperactive human. Smiling Giovanni slid off him, raising his hands.

“With pleasure.” He then turned away to hide his own blush. Freddie and Estiree held in their laughter. The blonde eyed the males sternly.

“You all can get of this room now!” Without another word, they all left the room. No one spoke of the incident again but Zayn and Giovanni would trace a finger over their own lips. The memory still tingling in the back of their minds. The memory of their first ever kiss...

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Chapter 3. END.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•


	5. Fourth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspen's family is revealed and Giovanni admits something to Freddie that he's scared of...

]| DEMON LAKE |[ 

[4Th CHAP.]

|\| zayn gets shot - aspen's real identity - the realisation kicks in |/| 

warning(s): swearing. hyperactiveness on gio's part. feels.

dedication: to my lovely sweeties - you know who you are ;3

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

[4TH CHAP.]

Zayn was running. A crazy bitch was after him and for what? Because she had the wild idea that he was stealing her boyfriend from her. Zayn laughed at that notion as he ran down the street. Who was chasing him? It was a girl who looked like she was high or something. The Demon glanced over his shoulder at the female hot on his heals.

“Come back here!” Aspen called after him, waving a shot gun. Zayn wondered where she had gotten the thing. He decided that he hated guns after the incident with Isaac. Why had he done that after what they had been through? “Where are you bastard?” Aspen called, making him run faster. 

There was then a loud gunshot in the clearing...

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“Another day gone by without incident.” Giovanni noted to himself as he hopped into his mother's chick wagon. He was still holding out for a jeep off his grandfather and wondered when the man would bring it. Not that Giovanni could complain, he was getting rather fond of the pink and yellow wagon. He told no one because they constantly teased him for it. He pulled out of his parking space and began to drive out of the college car park.

“Oh my god!” Giovanni yelled slamming on his breaks for Zayn had suddenly stood in front of his path. Giovanni climbed out of the wagon and approached the Demon. “What the hell, man? You can't -” 

His sass was sort lived as Zayn collapsed onto the floor. Giovanni's face fell as he suddenly realised how pale the Demon was. He was too distracted to see Freddie run over to them.

“What's going on here?”

“That bitch Giovanni's seeing shot me.” Zayn ground out in pain and Giovanni felt his heart sink. No way...

“Aspen and I aren't together anymore. I, uh, decided to end things...” Giovanni felt his cheeks heat up as he turned away from Zayn. Freddie grabbed his friend's shoulders, spinning him back around.

“We need to get him out of here before people get suspicious. Especially since Zayn doesn't go here anymore.” Giovanni sighed, slowly nodding.

“Get him in the wagon, Fred.” Freddie obeyed and then glared at his god brother.

“What have I said about calling me that?” Giovanni rolled his eyes in a whatever manner. “I'm gonna go find Esti to see if she can help. I'll call you if something comes up. Now get him out of here.” Freddie grabbed his bike.

“What? You're leaving him with me!” Giovanni protested, and Freddie rolled his eyes before biking away. Zayn smirked in amusement at Giovanni as he got into the wagon. Well, weak amusement. “Oh my god!” Giovanni groaned before pulling out of the car park.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“Sorry, I've no potion for that.” Estiree apologised chewing on her lip. She really was sorry. “The only cure is a similar bullet to what shot him. Call Nigel and get him to nab one.” Freddie nodded, grabbing his phone. The first number he dialled was Giovanni's.

“Not a moment longer, man.” The hyperactive teen protested from the other end. “By the way, he's starting to smell,” he added in a whisper.

“Smell?”

“Like death,” Giovanni lowered his voice once and Freddie resisted the urge to laugh. Trust his god brother to complain to hide his true feelings.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“Where are we going?” Zayn groaned out as he watched trees speed passed them. They hadn't spoken for a while and Giovanni wasn't enjoying it at all. The Demon could be freaking dying for crying out loud!

“Mum and Dad's workshop,” he replied gripping onto the steering wheel. Zayn looked up at Giovanni in shock.

“What?” He attempted to seat up as the human pulled up outside of the old warehouse. His parents had kept it a secret all those years but had given Giovanni the keys to it after moving house. He jumped out of the wagon and opened the door for Zayn who staggered out.

“I'll be fine,” he snapped weakly as the two went into the workshop. Giovanni glanced around in pure happiness and looked over to the Demon who was leaning against the wall. Giovanni's eyes melted in sadness and his face dropped.

“Right. What do you purpose we do?” Zayn staggered over to the workbench and the two began to look around for something. Anything. Giovanni turned to see the other male holding up a hack saw. His eyes widened as Zayn threw it onto the workbench and tore off the sleeve of his shirt. He then used it to tie around his arm tightly. 

Looking over to Giovanni, he held up the saw saying, “I need you to cut my arm off.”

“Pardon?” Giovanni asked in pure shock, looking between the saw and the Demon. He couldn't be serious. “Zayn people are going to notice you walking around without a frigging arm!”

“Esti told me that Demons can re grow limps, idiot.” He passed the tool to the reluctant human. “Do it or else I'll chop off your head with it.” Giovanni pulled a face slamming down the saw.

“Look, I'm not buying your threats anymore.” As soon as he said that Zayn grabbed at his collar and dragged him forward.

“Do it!” He repeated threatening. Giovanni looked up at Zayn's pale features and gulped. Giovanni honestly didn't want the Demon to die.

“Fine. I'll do it. Totally. Sold.” The human responded, shaking in fear. Giovanni picked the saw up and Zayn laid out his arm as the other male raised it over the arm. Just as he was about to chop it off, however, the door slammed open and a panting Freddie darted in.

“What the hell are you doing?” The Time Lord barked in horror. Giovanni threw down the tool, glad he didn't have to do it anymore.

“Something stupid. Now the bullet,” he replied in sarcasm as Freddie pulled the bullet from his pocket. It was a silver which was deadly to supernaturals. Zayn snatched it away and pulled it apart and placed the powder down onto the workbench. He mumbled something that sounded like fire and Giovanni pulled out his lighter.

“What?” He questioned as the other two eyed him. Zayn snatched it off him and lit the powder. It flashed bright white which made Freddie and Giovanni cover their eyes with their arms. Zayn grabbed the powder and shoved it into his wound. He then dropped onto the ground and rolled around, groaning loudly in pain.

Freddie watched him in fear because Estiree would kill him if Zayn died. Giovanni's eyes danced with panic as his tongue slipped out to lick his lips. This wasn't a good time to think how good he looked rolling around on the ground, groaning. The blood from Zayn's arm faded and the wound disappeared. Once he was healed, he stood up and glared at the two.

“This never happened,” he especially told Freddie before eyeing Giovanni. “You owe me a cigarette, pretty boy.”

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“Why can't you do it?” Freddie protested the next day as the two walked to their lockers. Giovanni rubbed his temple in frustration and sighed.

“Dude not to loud. 'Sides, I've tried hacking into the school database and it hasn't worked.” Freddie eyed him suspiciously. “Dude, not what you think. I was trying to delete my internet history. I got curious and that's all I'm saying.”

“Well, I suppose you could ask your lab partner. Your new one.” After the whole incident with splitting up with Aspen, Giovanni had a new lab partner who was the goalie on the school's football team. “I've heard he's gay, use it to your advantage.”

“I'm not that attractive, man.”

“Not you.” Giovanni glared at him. “You said you were attractive, man. Anyway, ask Zayn or James to help out. We need to know what's her big deal. You should have seen her glare at me in wood tech, it was unnerving.” Freddie shuddered at the memory. Giovanni sighed, slamming his locker shut.

“Fine!”

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

All Danny Reno wanted to do was get through Chemistry and make his parents proud with his impressive grades. But someone had other ideas and that came in the form of Giovanni di Vinci. Danny didn't like his new lab partner much because of how annoying he could be and this was the heightened reason.

“Danny, can I ask you a question?” Giovanni leaned over the desk to speak to the goalie. Danny doesn't bother to look up at the other male.

“No,” he replied without any hesitation. Giovanni pulled a face and licked his lips.

“I'm going to anyway.” There was a pause and Danny pulled a face at the apprehension of said question. It didn't sound very good coming from the hyperactive teen. “Is it true that you're gay?” Danny glanced up from his work and frowned. 

“Yes.”

“I have another question, well two. Do you find me attractive?” Danny eyed Giovanni in amusement. “Right. One last question, can you help me with this homework? I could give you a lift home later on.” He leaned further forward, “I could also require some computer help.”

“If I help you, will you leave me alone?” Danny questioned, raising an eyebrow. Giovanni quickly nodded, yes.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“I don't do that just because I was in prison at thirteen.” Danny dismissed when Giovanni asked him to hack the school's system. The goalie bought up their Science homework on the laptop. “Let's just do this.”

“Fine.” Giovanni groaned in frustration. Danny then looked over his shoulder to a disgruntled looking James sitting by his host's bed.

“Whose he?”

“Uhhh...” Giovanni looked over his shoulder at James. “My cousin... Miguel,” he told Danny and James looked up from his book with a scowl. It seemed he didn't like that nickname.

“What's that on his shirt?”

“Oh, he suffers from nose bleeds.” Giovanni lied and Danny instantly believed it. “This weather doesn't help it at all.” He looked over to James. “I said you could borrow a shirt, Miguel.”

“Ah, right. Thanks for reminding me.” James threw the book onto the bed and slowly pulled off his shirt. Giovanni and Danny stared at James' back in awe. Giovanni shifted his gaze to Danny, to see his reaction. Danny was practically licking his lips.

Giovanni could tell why. “Hunter you're one lucky son of a gun,” he muttered to himself, taking another sneaky peak of James' naked torso. James cleared his throat making Giovanni and Danny turn.

“This. No fit.” He complained, waving around one of Giovanni's shirts. 

“Try something on,” Giovanni told him sternly before turning back to the computer. “About this school record...” 

“Uh...” Danny was still staring at James who was wearing an orange and blue striped t-shirt. Giovanni followed his gaze and mentally grinned.

“That one looks good. What do you think, Danny?” Danny gave him a off look before looking at James shyly.

“It's not his colour.” He then stared at the computer, sighing. “What do you want me to do?”

“Thank you Danny boy.” Giovanni grinned as Danny typed away. This boy should work for Torchwood or U.N.I.T, Giovanni thought to himself.

“You're evilly challenged.”

“I know. It keeps me awake at night.”

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

“Moriarty?” Sherlock Holmes ground out as Giovanni showed him Aspen's school record. The detective threw the print-out near the bin in disgust. “That man isn't someone I'd marry let alone have sex with!” Cordelia shot him a glare from behind her paperwork. “I saw him commit suicide before my eyes. I had no idea he had children.”

“Children?” Hendrix picked up the paper and stared down at it. He waved the paper near the Holmes siblings (well three of the four as Mycroft had other things to do). “This proves that I wasn't mad when I did that research.”

“You still acted mental, Henri.” Terrence pointed out and the red head the decency to blush. Only the blonde could do that, everyone had noticed.

“But, still, this just proves that Richard Brookes was a fictional character and I never recalled seeing him on Amalia's favourite TV show.” Terrence had to give him that much. Giovanni couldn't believe he had dated a criminals daughter.

“Aspen Moriarty and Skylar Moriarty are running their own criminal organisation,” his mother told the group holding up her own paperwork. “It seems that Aspen is the ring leader and Skylar is the lacky though even if he's the eldest. That isn't what's interesting though.” Lilac pointed at one piece of paper making Cordelia and Joseph crane their necks over her shoulder.

“Don't tell Magda and Jules,” Cordelia ordered, going back to her own paperwork. She paused in thought. “In fact, don't tell Chas or Jacob either. We don't want World War III on our hands.” Everyone murmured their agreements. “For now, we'll have to observe their behaviours. I don't think Aspen liked Giovanni as much as she led on.”

“What?” The latter was shocked by Cordelia's statement. He stared at his mother for reassurance.

“I'm sorry, baby, but your aunt's correct.” There was some bitterness in Lilac's tone making everyone aware that the two women were still at war. “It's like that Kadar or Isaac sent her to spy on you lot by pretending to be your girlfriend. How many dates did you two go on.”

“Five and the fourth one, we made out.” Giovanni blushed, he shouldn't be telling his mother this.

“Right. Leave this to us and I don't want hear that you lot have been taking the law into your own hands. Just make sure that Freddie and Zayn are safe. Get Esti to keep an eye on Freddie and you take care of the Hudson boy. No arguments about it.” Lilac was using her mother's word is law tone and Giovanni knew better than to argument. “Take James home and we'll decide what to do.”

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Giovanni parked up outside of James' house and was still in awe. The Haynes household was huge! He wondered if the family was richer than they led on. Giovanni then vaguely remembered Freddie mentioning that James' great-great-great-grandfather had built this house. That was really amazing how it was still standing. Suddenly his head connected with the steering wheel.

“Ow!” Giovanni rubbed at his forehead, yelping in pain. “What the hell was -”

“You know what that was for,” James cut him, climbing out of the embarrassing wagon. “Now go. GO!” Giovanni didn't need to be told twice as he pulled away from the Haynes' home. Making sure his speaker was on, he dialled Freddie's number.

“Tell your brother-in-law that he's abusive!” Giovanni greeted angrily when his god brother picked up the phone. He looked into the rear-view mirror to see a red mark on his forehead. That was going to bruise.

“James is scary so no.”

“Oh god, I hate you so much!” He heard Freddie chuckle on the other end. Giovanni rolled his eyes as he stopped at a red light. He was glad that he didn't have road rage. “Are you sleeping over at Zayn's tonight?”

“I don't think I have a choice, do you?” He sighed in defeat as the green light flashed. Giovanni could practically still feel the Demon's lips on his. He gripped at the steering wheel as he drove down the lane. “I hope Mum realises how confused I am right now.”

“Having a crush on Zayn is no big deal, Gio. Well, not to me but as long as you don't hurt him and he doesn't hurt you, you should be fine.” Giovanni glared at his phone. “Don't glare when you know it's true.” He swore that Freddie had a sixth sense, he had decided.

“I don't think it's that.” He hesitated as he tried to formulate his next words. Giovanni glared at the road ahead before his features softened. “I've realised that I might be falling in love with Zayn Hudson and I don't know what I'm meant to do about it.”

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Chapter 4. END.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•


	6. Fifth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's mother wrecks havoc and Giovanni rescues Zayn...

]| DEMON LAKE |[ 

[5TH CHAP.]

|\| demon lake - giovanni becomes zayn's hero? - the dance competition |/| 

warning(s): swearing. hyperactiveness on gio's part. feels.

dedication: for you - you know who you are, you ;) <3

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

[5TH CHAP.]

 

His mobile phone was ringing and it was annoying him. Freddie wanted to sleep but the ringing continued. He didn't bother to check the time nor the caller's name as he pressed the answer bottom. He pressed the phone against his ear.

“Hello?” He yawned softly, turning in bed to get more comfortable.

“A fucking jeep!” Came the response and Freddie fell out of his bed. That was too loud! He knew that voice too. Giovanni. He was so getting it at school.

“What?” Freddie pressed the phone back against his ear once he knew it was safe. Or assumed so.

“Grandpa Claude got me a fucking jeep!” The cheerful tone of his friend rang through the receiver. Freddie rang a hand against his temple, Giovanni's voice was giving him a headache.

“Gio, do you have any idea what time it is?”

“It's seven-thirty in the morning.” Freddie checked his digital clock and groaned. So it was. He needed to get ready for school. Giovanni's rude awakening had made him not be late for a change. He would have to begrudgingly thank him at school later.

 

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

 

Giovanni checked his watch after school and nervously glanced around the swimming pool. He had never seen this part of the school before. Mainly because he hadn't gone swimming before. His mother did make him go to lessons from an early age though. He even liked to be a life guard when he was younger. Now he settled for an engineer. Why was he here?

Well, he was bored and he had found a love letter in his locker. Just like that. Freddie wouldn't like the sound of it if he were to find out. Giovanni kept it quiet from his god brother and that would mean an ear bashing later on. Who was he meeting? Ah, that was the point. He didn't know and that was why he didn't inform Freddie.

“Giovanni, is that you?” Giovanni felt his cheeks heat up when he heard that voice. He knew that cold voice from anywhere. Turning on his heel, he saw Zayn standing there. Cane and everything. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Giovanni replied, eyeing the Demon. “You don't even go to this school any -”

“That would be me!” A woman's voice interrupted them. The two turned to see an familiar woman. Well, to Giovanni she was. He got a bad vibe from her. “It's nice to see you again, my boy.”

“Zayn?” Giovanni was confused. What did this woman mean?

“Mother.” Zayn's voice had poison in it and Giovanni wondered what was going on. The Demon glanced around and suddenly stood in front of the human. He shoved him backwards. “Go! This isn't safe -”

“There's something in your neck!” Giovanni cut him off and, sure enough, Zayn lost his feeling from the neck down. He was paralysed. Giovanni caught him before he could drop to the ground. Or tried to as the woman grabbed him and shoved Zayn into the pool. Natasha then threw a potion veil into the water. A red glow emitted from it.

“Soon, we'll calm this planet as our own!” Giovanni shoved her away and dived into the pool. His main object was Zayn who was sinking to the bottom. He swam and swam, then grabbed Zayn's shirt and pulled him up. He let out a huge breath as he resurfaced with Zayn in toe. Giovanni used his arm to keep the other male's chin up.

“What are you doing?”

“Saving your life. What does it look like?” Giovanni continued to swim towards the edge as the ground shook slightly.

“You don't trust me and I don't trust you,” Zayn intoned with blank emotion. Giovanni felt his heart slice open.

“Uh, man...” Despite the cold pool, he felt his cheeks heat up. “That's not true, okay? I li...” He trailed off, he couldn't say it. No soiree. Zayn let a shaky breath leave his lips. Giovanni wasn't going to say THAT. The hyperactive teen tried to grab on the ladder but found it was slippy. “Damn!”

“Welcome to Earth, my peers!” Natasha shouted as an explosion filled the air. Giovanni and Zayn watched in horror as people flew out of the pool. “Ah!” Natasha screamed as she staggered back. Stood in front of her were Freddie, James and Estiree.

“Sorry we're late,” Freddie told his friend as he and James pulled out Zayn. Giovanni was pulled out by a reluctant Estiree. He then went over to where Zayn to check if he was okay. “I told you,” Freddie told James with a grin. “You owe me £20.” The wolf glared at Freddie whose grin faltered. “We'll take later.”

“Stay back!” Natasha screamed as Estiree went for her as Demons appeared left, right and centre. The blonde threw a potion at the older Demon which made her fall back. Estiree then threw something into the pool and the Demons began to disappear.

“What the fuck was that?” Zayn ground out glaring up at the blonde. She smiled softly at him.

“It was a portal and Natasha needed a half-human and half-demon in there. It sets off the potion to open it.” If Zayn could move, he would kick his mother. Suddenly Natasha disappeared and the blonde frowned. “Shot! I was looking forward to watch her be fried by Gramma.”

“Let's just go sort out Zayn and get him into his new fl-”

“No one needs to know that.” Zayn cut through James' offer. He groaned as the feeling came back into his body. This was going to be a long night.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Giovanni and Zayn were sat in Julian's personal office. Giovanni had been at his uncle's home before and nearly laughed at Zayn's reaction. Calling it one of the royals' homes might have been ott but it was fit for a king and his queen. Well in this case it was a king and his lover. Since Julian practically lived with Jacob. Not that the pair were ready to admit it.

“Now,” Julian began handing the two some paper. On them were something that made Giovanni's eyes widen. Same-gender Dance Competition. “As you can see, there's a same-gender dance contest and I thought you two would prefect for it. I still remember your elegant performance and I think you two would prefect for the junior contest.”

“Whose doing the ruddy senior contest?”

“Gio, language and I am with your uncle.” Typical. It was just an excuse for Jacob to be near Julian. That thought was sickly for Giovanni. “Anyway, you two have two months to prefect a routine. Myself and Jacob will be available to offer advise. What do you say?”

“We're in.” Zayn jumped in before Giovanni could refuse. Julian smirked happily and that made Giovanni not want to protest. This was going to be straining month, he had decided feeling his cheeks heat up.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•

Chapter six. END.

•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•---•


End file.
